


酒神游荡

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 13





	酒神游荡

压抑的呻吟声、黏腻的水声和喘息声充斥着偌大的卧房。灰色的遮光窗帘拉得紧紧的，一丝天光都照不进来。台灯铬黄色的光柔和地照亮周围，昏暗的阴影中，两具赤裸的肉体纠缠在一起。  
贝雷特陷在柔软的床榻里，发丝被汗水打湿，黏在脸颊和额角上。他喘息着，仰起头，指尖在床单上徒劳地抓出皱褶，呻吟不由自主地滚出喉咙，尾音带着一丝颤抖的甜腻。  
帝弥托利亲吻着他的侧颈，嘴唇从脖颈移到耳垂，用牙齿叼住轻轻厮磨，尖尖的牙齿陷入软肉。  
“老师……让我看看你……”  
低哑的声音在贝雷特耳边响起，在他混乱的意识中唤起一丝清明。帝弥托利下身的顶撞毫不留情，贝雷特被逼得不得不伸手搂住他的脖颈，张开嘴迎接他的磨蹭和亲吻。  
“呜……帝、弥……嗯——”  
帝弥托利滚烫的舌尖在他的上颌舔舐过一圈，贝雷特被吻得喘不过气来，他试图扭过头逃离帝弥托利侵略性过强的吻，却被噙住双唇，拖入更深的迷乱里。

+

“第一杯是椰子马利。  
“二十一度，不算高。比较适合开胃。”  
贝雷特在酒单上打了个勾。  
调酒师转过身，从酒柜里取出一瓶白葡萄酒。  
帝弥托利拿过酒单，从上到下浏览了一遍。  
“伏特加？”他点了点靠后的一行。酒液流进玻璃壶里，荡起浅金色的小小涟漪。“老师没问题吗？”  
法嘉斯位于芙朵拉北部，一年中有五个月大雪纷飞，过去曾有冬天喝酒取暖的传统。帝弥托利从小喝酒喝到大，酒量还算不错。他比较担心老师。  
加尔古·玛库大修道院内部禁酒，不过没人当一回事。只要不被西提司主任抓住，偶尔小酌一两杯问题不大，教职员工之间甚至还会开个酒会。帝弥托利曾经碰见过从教师休息室走出来的贝雷特，脸色微醺，步履不稳。  
“老师，你喝了多少？”帝弥托利小心翼翼地问。  
“一杯。”贝雷特说。他坐在走廊的长椅上，捧着一杯帝弥托利从保温杯里倒出来的热柠檬水。“不能喝太多。”  
从那时开始，贝雷特在帝弥托利的心里就是一杯倒的量。现在，他们坐在吧台前，一人面前一杯烈酒。帝弥托利相当怀疑他的老师能不能撑到第二杯。  
“没事。”贝雷特摇摇头。酒已经送到面前，他端起来，晃了晃，啜饮了一口。  
帝弥托利不擅长品酒。虽然品酒是贵族的必修课，但他味觉失灵，各类酒尝起来都像白水。在老师面前，他没必要像在社交场合一样伪装。他一边喝着酒，一边注意着贝雷特，防止“一杯倒”的老师突然断片。  
第一杯喝完了，贝雷特神色如常，脸不红气不喘。他看了看酒单。  
“第二杯，绿薄荷。”

“这个就叫作‘酒神游荡’，”库罗德拿过一张酒单，比划着说，“一样来一杯，喝完后再从头喝一遍，只选第一遍爱喝的。也可以停下来细品，然后返回去从头再来。”  
帝弥托利皱眉。还没等他开口，库罗德就笑嘻嘻地打断了他。  
“当然，这主要是解释给老师听的，”里刚公爵把酒单推到贝雷特面前，“老师觉得怎么样？”  
“库罗德，你不要让老师喝酒。”国王陛下扬起一边眉毛。他站起来比库罗德高出大半个头，压迫力十足。“老师他……不常喝，可能不太习惯。”  
谈判桌上的鬼神军师什么时候怕过这种场面。“抱歉抱歉，这可不是我决定的，”库罗德耸耸肩，指指桌子上放着的纸条，上面赫然写着“酒神游荡”四个字，“不过规则是人定的，不是不能更改。如果老师真的不能喝……”  
他看了一眼贝雷特。后者已经拿起酒单，开始一排排往下看。感受到所有人的目光都集中在他身上，贝雷特抬起头：“就这么定吧。”  
“老师？！”所有人都有点慌，尤其是前青狮学级的学生们。帝弥托利已经告诉过他们老师酒量一杯倒的事实。现在老师居然一口答应要把酒单上的酒从头到尾喝一遍，说不定还要喝第二遍，他们不禁担心老师会不会酒精中毒，其中以帝弥托利尤甚。  
帝弥托利刚想说老师请三思，就被库罗德勾住了肩膀。前金鹿级长用一种信心满满的语气说：“毕竟当过佣兵，可别小看了老师的酒量。”  
帝弥托利又看向正在浏览酒单的贝雷特。后者神色平静，没有丝毫异常。他心一横，脱口而出：“我陪老师喝。”  
所有人的目光齐刷刷落在了他身上。帝弥托利不得不解释，如果老师真要喝倒了，他可以阻止老师。库罗德用一种了然的目光打量了他两下，点点头。  
“行，”他笑着说，“那你们慢慢喝。我们其他人去下面赌场看看。”  
“让老师和帝弥托利单独留在这里吗？”艾黛尔贾特习惯性地扬起眉毛，觉得这样不妥。  
“哎呀，哎呀，皇帝陛下。”库罗德向眉头紧锁的女皇使眼色，一连使了好几个，还是多洛缇雅看懂了，先挽起了艾黛尔贾特的手臂。“我们就去看看吧，小艾黛尔。打扰别人可不好。”

帝弥托利又看了看酒单。已经是第九杯了，一小半的酒名后面都打上了勾。  
“第十杯，红方。”  
贝雷特的声音响起，一如既往的淡然，丝毫没有醉酒的迹象。他将酒杯推还给调酒师，后者从冰柜中铲出一个冰球，放进威士忌杯里，深邃的金黄色酒液旋即沿着杯壁流入。帝弥托利将杯中的马丁尼一口饮尽。放下杯子时，他有点没控制好力道，杯子砸在吧台上发出清脆的一响，裂开几道纹路。  
调酒师默默地收走了酒杯，而贝雷特看向他。  
“帝弥托利？”  
“没事，老师，”帝弥托利摇摇头，他觉得脸上有点发热，“我没关系，还能喝。”  
“别勉强自己。”贝雷特将手伸过来，贴了贴他的额头。帝弥托利的皮肤很白，脸红很容易看得出来，一小片浅红悄悄地爬上他的脸颊。  
“红方。”酒劲有点上脸的国王陛下扭过头去，颇具威严地敲了敲吧台桌面。贝雷特看着帝弥托利被碎发遮住的侧脸，心里默默地叹了口气。就像菲力克斯说的那样——“山猪的倔劲儿上来了，八匹马都拉不回来。”

这家赌场是里刚公爵名下的产业，专心经营博彩生意，涉黑走私洗钱一概不沾，许多有头有脸的大人物经常出入。服务人员都是见过大场面的人，小风小浪根本不算什么。  
然而当前台接待抬起头，看见齐刷刷地站在面前的三个人时，还是不免头皮发麻，冷汗直冒。  
“库罗德，没有更好的选择了么？我不喜欢这里的气氛。”女皇挑起眉，看上去十二分的不满意。  
“这点我同意艾黛尔贾特，”国王点点头，严肃地说，“我认为在国宾级酒店招待老师更好。”  
“两位，这可不是什么三国首脑会晤，只是个同学会，”公爵一脸无可奈何地说，“玛莎，把营业执照拿出来，证明我们是正规营业。”  
两位陛下轮流仔仔细细地检查过营业执照，才勉强放下心来。  
“走啦走啦，”公爵一手勾着一个金贵主儿，笑嘻嘻地说，“大家都在等我们呢，老师也是，别让他们等太久。”  
话音刚落，接待就看到老板甩了个眼色过来。  
——都是金主，有钱得很，狠狠地宰。  
——懂了老板。  
赌场共分四层，底层是娱乐设施，二楼是酒吧，三楼和顶层都是卧房，供客人休息使用。  
现在将近晚上十点，正是生意最红火的时候。大多数客人都聚集在楼下的赌桌和舞池边，喧闹声像沸水一样直顶到楼上。  
贝雷特慢慢地抿了口斯灵之雾，辛辣的味道在口中漫开，伴随着蜂蜜的甜香。他靠在吧台边上，漫不经心地思索着。  
法嘉斯王国的政变平定后不久，帝弥托利在蕾雅大司教的见证下加冕为王。新王登基后，第一件事就是将前摄政王的势力连根拔除，余党被风卷残云般扫荡。经过三年的励精图治，王国走上正轨，经济从复苏向繁荣发展，和帝国、同盟的贸易往来逐渐增加；政务也有所减少，不再堆积如山，新王终于可以从文书堆中抬起头来喘口气了。  
因此，库罗德的邀请函刚送出两天，就收到了回信。国王在信里大笔一挥：很高兴受到邀请，出席同学会是我的荣幸。  
“估计是看到了老师的名字才答应的。”希尔妲在一边吃吃地笑。邀请函里，库罗德特意把那位前青狮学级指导教师的名字写在第一个。他拿准了法嘉斯国王绝对吃这一套。  
贝雷特是在完成任务回程的路上收到里刚公爵的邀请函的。信中洋洋洒洒地列出了一大串出席名字，曾在加尔古·玛库大修道院就学的学生姓名都赫然在目：上到帝国皇帝，下到魔道学院教师；北到戈迪耶北境，南到布里基特群岛。也不知道库罗德是用什么样的手腕，居然连艾黛尔贾特都请得动。  
名单上，法嘉斯国王的名字和其它两国首脑并列在第一行。贝雷特的目光微微动了一下。  
菲尔帝亚光复后，贝雷特没有留在帝弥托利身边。叛党的势力如同触角般遍布王国各地，不将它们一一拔除，新王的王位就坐不安稳。  
他辞去了大修道院教师的职位，做回佣兵，和国王签订了一份合同，接受雇佣，辗转王国各地，在暗中清除阴魂不散的反叛残党。  
此后的三年中，只有在定期报告任务时，他们才能短暂地见上一面。  
算起来，上次见到帝弥托利已经是五个月前了。贝雷特想。刚刚他出现在聚会厅时，帝弥托利差点激动地站起来，好在旁边的菲力克斯暗中狠狠掐了一把国王的胳膊，提醒他注意场合，王国的脸面才得以保留。  
法嘉斯的国王显然有点担心过度了。贝雷特喝完第一杯酒时，感觉到帝弥托利的视线紧紧地黏在他的脸上，仿佛但凡他表现出一点不适，就会被拽去洗手间催吐。  
贝雷特确实不常饮酒。当佣兵的时候，他喝得够多了。杰拉尔特坐在前面谈判，他坐在后面默默喝酒，酒保上一杯，他喝一杯，喝烈酒就像喝白水。谈判到一半，对方老大回头一看，带来的手下全喝到了桌子底下，而对面的青年面无表情地坐在那里，面前摆了一排空杯。  
从此以后，只要碰上难啃的硬骨头，杰拉尔特必定会带上儿子，不用他说话，只要坐在那里，面前摆一瓶威士忌，对面先惧三分，谈判自然容易得多。  
贝雷特看了一眼酒单。他手上的这杯已经是倒数第三杯了，第一轮即将结束，而他甚至还没有多少醉意。  
他看向旁边的帝弥托利，国王陛下撑着额头，金发散落下来，杯里的酒还剩一半。  
“帝弥托利？你感觉还好吗？”  
“老师，”帝弥托利含糊不清地回答，蓝眼睛一眨一眨，看来是在努力保持清醒，“我……没事。就是有点头晕……有点热。”  
他今天穿着便服，外套搭在椅背上。黑衬衫的尺码有点小了，紧绷在身上，勾勒出明显的肌肉线条。胸口的扣子被解开了几颗，裸露在外的皮肤染上淡淡的红色。  
法嘉斯的国王在公众场合醉得不省人事可不是什么好新闻。贝雷特瞥了一眼小个子调酒师，调酒师指指自己的喉咙。他是个哑巴，不会乱说话。  
“就到这里。”贝雷特将酒单和笔推过去，站起身来，“如果库罗德来问，告诉他，我带帝弥托利上楼休息。”

+

“老师……”  
帝弥托利将贝雷特推在门板上，低下头吻他。嘴唇贴在一起厮磨，很快地分开，又因为痛苦的渴欲而再次纠缠在一起。  
“我好想你……”  
在接吻的间隙帝弥托利含混不清地喃喃，随即撬开贝雷特微张的齿列，急切地寻找他的舌尖。贝雷特仰起头来，捧住他的脸颊回吻过去。他们跌跌撞撞地离开门边，外套、衬衫和皮带扔了一地，衣物的主人们却恍若未觉。  
贝雷特陷在柔软的床垫和被子里，他的手指穿过帝弥托利的金发，将他压向自己。细碎的亲吻从嘴唇到脖颈，到赤裸的胸口。年轻的国王呼吸滚烫，带着鲜烈的酒气，仿佛一簇火苗点燃他的身体。  
他半撑起身体去拉床头柜的抽屉，却被一把捞回床上。  
帝弥托利像一只得到心爱玩具的金色大熊，抱住了就不愿意撒手。金发拂在脸颊上痒酥酥的，贝雷特感觉到一只大手沿着背脊一路摸索下去，不由得觉得好笑。他轻轻打了一下那只不安分的手。  
“先放开我，帝弥托利，”求欢被拒绝的国王陛下不满地啃咬着老师的喉结，贝雷特不得不仰起头，一边抚摸着那头柔软的金发，一边放轻声音安慰，“让我去拿润滑，不然待会儿我们两个都会很疼。”  
大狮子哼了一声，依依不舍地撒开了手。贝雷特拉开抽屉，安全套、润滑剂摆得整整齐齐，一应俱全。他刚取出一支润滑，帝弥托利高温的怀抱便从背后覆盖上来。  
“老师……”喑哑的声音带着令人昏沉的热度，贴着贝雷特的耳廓，“让我帮你，好不好……”

帝弥托利从来不是个温柔的情人。贝雷特想。虽然他看得出帝弥托利已经努力小心地对待他了，可每次温存过后，他的腰间和腿根总会多出青紫的指痕。  
但今晚，帝弥托利似乎体贴得过头了。贝雷特右手抵住额头，尽量控制着自己的呼吸，有一根、两根手指试探着顶入他的体内，小心翼翼地按压着，力道甚至称得上温柔。  
“嗯……”  
破碎的喘息从唇边溢出。他偏过头将声音压入蓬松的枕头里。手指从他体内抽离，带出令人窘迫的水声。  
“老师……”  
帝弥托利的阴影向他压下来。一只手捏住贝雷特的下颌，半是强迫地向他索吻。贝雷特感觉到滚烫的阴茎磨蹭着他的腿根，他抬起手臂搂住帝弥托利的脖颈，将他拉下来接吻。呼吸交织之间，他轻咬帝弥托利的下唇。这是无声的邀请。

“哈……嗯——”  
阴茎强硬地挤开软肉，几乎是直直顶进他的身体。贝雷特死死地咬紧嘴唇，才没让呻吟脱口而出。太紧了。他混乱地喘息着，指甲深深陷入帝弥托利的手背，对方反过来抓住他的手，按在床头，手指迫不及待地交缠在一起。  
“老师，你好狠心……”帝弥托利在他的耳边叹息，声音中带着一丝满足，“竟然这么久都不来见我……”  
上一次见面是五个月前，这意味着他们五个月没上过床了。对于一个二十多岁血气方刚且性功能完好的年轻男人来说，冷落他这么久着实有点不人道。贝雷特想回答，想解释他为什么离开这么久。但是帝弥托利甚至没有给他开口的机会，他几乎是凶狠地顶进最深处，只一下，就逼得那些话语变成尖叫溢出喉咙。  
帝弥托利感觉到贝雷特在他身下颤栗。他掐紧老师的腰，一次又一次地顶进深处。阴茎被软肉紧紧包裹的感觉让他近乎沉迷。酒精将大脑烧得一塌糊涂，无法思考。老师，看看我。他吻去那眼角溢出的泪水。被眼泪黏成一簇一簇的睫毛张开，碧绿的眼瞳几乎失焦，茫然地望着他，如此脆弱，仿佛精美的白瓷，稍微用力就会支离破碎。他的老师，从来冷静、理智，仿佛就算天在眼前塌下来，他也不会皱一下眉。  
但是，每个像今晚的夜晚，每个他们共度的夜晚，呼吸相抵，手指相缠，只有帝弥托利才被允许看到贝雷特的另一面。他的呻吟，他的喘息，潮红爬上眼角，指尖深深地陷进床垫，帝弥托利捧起那只手贴上嘴唇，描摹着凸出的指节，感受每一丝轻微的颤抖。那触感如此真实，真实到近乎虚幻，帝弥托利亲吻贝雷特的手心，在噩梦中这只手崩塌粉碎化为虚无，从他的指缝间散落。  
只有他拥抱住那具温暖的身躯，感受身下的颤栗和低喘时，帝弥托利才觉得贝雷特是真实的，不是一个记忆中的幻影。他的眼睛和嘴唇是温暖的，锁骨和手指修长，腰和腿、脚踝和脚趾、胸膛和跳动的心脏都是真实存在的。  
他渴望这个太久、太久了。

“哈……啊……”  
好烫。战栗的快感像电流一样沿着尾椎窜上大脑，贝雷特甚至无法看清帝弥托利的脸，强烈的刺激让泪水流满脸庞，一直淌到锁骨。  
“慢点……帝弥托利——”  
贝雷特不知道帝弥托利能不能听见，他已经无暇去思考这些了，他几乎是任凭帝弥托利拉开他的大腿，阴茎拔出来又凶狠地插进去，思绪被一下下冲撞顶得支离破碎。他难以抑制地抽泣呻吟，声音染上意乱情迷，胸腔仿佛濒死的幼兽发出哀鸣，耳边帝弥托利的呼吸变得急促，贝雷特感觉扣在自己手腕上的手掐紧了，尖利的犬齿深深地咬进他的侧颈，疼痛混合着快感，将大脑搅得乱七八糟。  
“老师……”  
帝弥托利在他的耳边咬着牙沉重地喘息，声音里充斥着欲望的迷狂。贝雷特几乎无力反抗他的动作，他被扣着手腕拉起来，就在那一刻他意识到接下来会发生什么，他推拒着想要逃离，却被牢牢地锁在怀抱里。  
“帝弥托利，不——啊啊啊！”  
阴茎破开软肉，直直顶进敏感而高热的最深处。贝雷特几乎崩溃失声，他被推到惊涛怒浪的最顶端，激烈的欢愉沿着战栗的背脊刺穿大脑，他抓紧帝弥托利的肩膀，指尖所触的皮肤颤抖着，沸腾的血液咆哮，那双拥抱他的手臂更紧地将他按入怀中。   
“啊……老师……别放开我……别走——”  
贝雷特听见帝弥托利狂乱地呜咽着，温热的液体滴在肩膀上。他顾不上别的了，手指插进帝弥托利凌乱的金发，捧起沾满眼泪的脸颊，去亲吻那双颤抖的嘴唇。帝弥托利的牙齿咬破了他的下唇，血腥铁锈味在口中漫开。  
热流涌入他的身体。紧随而至的高潮让他浑身颤抖却发不出声音，手指无力地绞紧。世界变成一片眩目的雪白。

+

库罗德今天手气相当不错，连赢了三把。他一挥手，让荷官去把赢下来的筹码换成现金，心情愉快地起身离去。  
路过吧台时，他不经意地扫了一眼。吧台前零零散散坐了几个客人，却不见本该坐在那里的两位。库罗德四下瞥了一眼，走上前去。  
“那两位客人呢？”  
他倚在吧台边上，要了一杯酒，装作漫不经心地问。  
调酒师将一杯威士忌递给他，指了一下头顶的天花板。  
——楼上。  
库罗德笑了，将酒杯端起来喝了一口。  
他拿过那张还放在吧台上的酒单。大部分的酒名旁边都打上了勾，只有两个名字后还是空白：“狮子王”和“女神之吻”。这两种酒都是用度数相当高的烈酒调成，喝下去很少有人能保持清醒。幸好那两位没喝到最后，否则第二天满大街都要飘着“国王酒醉赌场不省人事”的新闻头条了。  
库罗德将酒单折了两折揣进怀里。  
“好好享受。”他举了举酒杯，一口饮尽，露出神秘的微笑。也不知道是在敬谁。

+

贝雷特恢复清醒时觉得头隐隐发痛。  
饮酒过度加上纵欲过度。他想。他揉了揉额头想起身，却发现自己被一个温暖的怀抱紧紧笼罩着，几乎动弹不得。  
“……醒了吗，老师？”  
帝弥托利的声音在耳边响起，温热的呼吸近在咫尺。贝雷特偏了偏头，正撞进湖水似的懒洋洋的蓝眼睛。  
“嗯，”贝雷特应了一声。帝弥托利的怀抱太温暖，他不太想动，“现在是什么时候了？”  
屋内的遮光窗帘紧紧地拉着，不知外面是白天还是黑夜。  
“还早呢，老师……”耳边的声音变得低哑，随着帝弥托利轻微的动作，贝雷特感到有什么滚烫的东西顶着他的大腿。“再多陪我一会儿……”  
贝雷特在心里叹了口气。他觉得自己应该反省一下，早点回来，不要把孤单寂寞的大狮子留在王都太久。  
他仰起头，回应帝弥托利的亲吻，将其它念头都抛在了脑后。  
夜晚还很长。


End file.
